The Warlock for Hire
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Naruto has been ignored by his 'family' for his twin sister for years, but after a horrible beating, that would've killed him if not for Kurama sacrificing himself to save him, he meets someone who wants to protect him and help him become strong. – Yaoi Boy X Boy – Harem
1. A Friend

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ?**

XXXXXXXXXX

Far under konoha, there is a large stone network of ancient ruins, old buildings that have long since been forgotten. In one of these rooms there is a beautiful wooden alter with a large leather bound book in the center.

*Drip splat!*

Some liquid fell from the ceiling and hit the book. The book started to glow and change into a young girl. She is a very cute girl with pink eyes and black hair pulled back in to a bun with sticks. She was wearing a blue short sleeve Chinese style dress that went down to about mid thigh and has slits on both sides going up to her hips. The dress is decorated with red flower patterns and she wore matching blue slipper shoes and has a red silk sash tied around her waist. The girl also has a small pair of angel wings on her back, which explains why she's floating a foot off the ground.

"Hello, my name is Liling and you are my new ma-master?" the girl now known as Liling looks around and sees that no one is there.

"What no one is here? That is very odd! My old master made it very clear that only the blood of his descendent could wake me and the one who wakes me is my new master"

*Drip splat*

Liling turns in the direction of the sound and sees that there is some dark liquid on the alter where she was in her book form.

She wiped the substance with her finger. It was blood! Her master's blood! Her master was injured! Liling, who was now on the verge of panic, teleported to the surface world.

XXXXXXXXXX

A Few Miles Outside Konoha

Liling appears in the middle of a forest.

"I must find my master" she spreads her arms wide and closes her eyes "Detect" her hands glow pink for a few seconds. Her eyes snapped open "That way!"

She races off!

After a few seconds she came to a open area where it looks likes a battle was fought there recently. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was everywhere. There was a body tied to a tree. Whoever it was died in an explosion. Liling touched the body and to her horror it was her master. She knelt on the ground and cried.

The body started to glow red and Liling could sense a demonic presence.

A demonic voice spoke **"insolent creature! Get away from this boy or I will kill you for trying to harm him"**

Liling glared "my name is Liling and how dare you accuse me of hurting this boy. He is my master and I will never hurt or betray my master"

**"master? Wait your scent ... you're a warlock familiar. You are bound to this child? Good at least I know he will be taken care of. Listen Liling, things may look bad for little Yoko, that's his name, but I can still save him. However, I will die in the process. Give him a message for me, tell him I am happy I met him and proud to call him my son."**

The red energy engulfed the body and faded moments later revealing a 8 year-old blonde boy with whisker marks. She felt the demonic presence die. She scooped up her master and teleported back to the ruins.

Liling found a large room and tucked Yoko into the king sized bed. She then went to find some food for little Yoko. She returned with an assortment of food like eggs, bacon, toast, and other things just as Yoko was waking up.

"uhg what happened?" groaned the little blonde.

"you nearly died, when I saw that you were ok I brought you here" smiled Liling

"who are you?"

"my name is Liling, it is a pleasure to meet you Yoko"

"how do you know that name, only my papa calls me that?"

"your papa told me, let me start at the beginning. Yoko, I'm a being known as a warlock familiar. Warlock familiars are companions for warlocks. We also teach warlocks how to control magic. When a warlock dies his familiar goes into a dormant state and waits for a descendent of their late master to wake them up. That's what happened to me. Some of your blood got on me while I was dormant and woke me up, but I realized that you were bleeding because of an injury. So I came to find you, when I did I thought it was to late ... that's when a demonic presence coming from you made itself known. He first threatened me, but then he saw ... or smelled I guess, what I was and that I am bound to you. He told me your name Yoko your injuries were severe, the only way he could save you was to sacrifice his life ... I'm sorry Yoko ... your papa didn't make it."

Yoko didn't want to believe it, but could tell it was true. He burst into tears. Liling wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

"shh its ok shh your papa loved you a lot, he sacrificed his immortality to save you you know he said that he was happy he met you and he is proud to call you his son"

"he *sniffle* he did?" Liling nodded. After Yoko calmed down Liling gave him some food. Yoko gobbled down the food. This was the first time Liling noticed how malnourished Yoko was and it made her wonder what her master's life was like.

"Liling what did you mean when you said that familiars are companions?"

"I meant that I will be with you until you die and will protect you from anything"

"but why me and not my sister? You said it was my blood that woke you up so couldn't she take you?"

"waking me up has nothing to do with the actual blood, but the magic in the blood. Just because she has the same DNA doesn't mean she has magic in her blood and without the magic she wouldn't be able to wake me up. But none of this matters, even if she had magic it won't make a difference because you woke me, so I'm bound to you and I will never leave you"

Yoko stared at her with hope in his eyes "you won't leave me?"

Liling smiled "I will _never_ leave you"

Yoko hugged Liling and started to cry, but they were tears of happiness.

"Liling you said before that familiars teach magic, does that mean you'll teach me?"

"of course, if you want to learn to I'll teach you I just need to look in your mind and make a link between you and me. It means I will see your memories, is that ok?"

Yoko nodded and Liling pulled him into a hug. They both instantly fell asleep.

**Naruto's mindscape **

Liling looked around and was amazed at the beautiful mind. Naruto's mind was a lush forest and large lake covered with water lilies. In the center of the lake was an island with a big weeping willow on it. Yoko ran across the lake to the island with Liling following. At the base of the weeping willow was a stone statue of a horse sized fox with nine tails. Liling watched as Yoko cuddled up against the fox and thought she should give him a moment alone so she went to work creating the mental link.

She started getting the memories of her new master's life.

Apparently 8 years ago on the day of Yoko's, his real name was Naruto, and his twin sister Naruko's birth the demon fox known as the nine tails attacked the village. Sarutobi sealed the soul of the fox into Naruto and the tails into Naruko. Unfortunately no one knew that splitting the soul from the tails would do nothing. The Nine tails was back at full power after only two months.

His birth father, Minato Namikaze, and his birth mother Kushina Namikaze basically forgot about him in favor of his sister, who is seen as a hero. They never noticed that since the sealing the people of Konoha saw him as a demon. The villagers have tried to kill him many times. Three years ago, after a really bad beating, he met the Nine tails or Kurama.

When Kurama found out about Naruto's treatment at the hands of the villagers, he was PISSED! From then on Kurama took care of Naruto and did what he could to protect him. The fox taught Naruto how to write, read, hunt, fish, scavenge, access chakra, chakra control, how to sense people and their chakra, stealth, strategies, and how to make a shelter and cook.

Liling giggled as the memory of the first time Naruto called Kurama papa came up. It was about two years ago after Naruto set up a campsite.

**Memory **

Naruto was in his mindscape with Kurama. Kurama was showing him an illusion of the tree walking exercises **"now you have focus to do this properly. Ok, give it a try, but don't start with a lot of chakra, start with a small amount first and then go up" **

Naruto nodded "ok papa, I'll be careful"

**"Good and don't go too high- ... wait Naruto what did you call me?"**

Naruto fidgeted "I'm sorry it's just you're the only one whose been nice to me and you're teaching stuff to protect me and so I think of you as a father, but if you don't-" before the blonde could babble anymore he was swept up by three of Kurama's tails and pressed against Kurama's fur.

**"I'm honored that you think of me as a father and I don't mind at all if you call me papa"** said Kurama with a sincere smile.

**Memory over **

Not long after this touching moment Naruto over heard a conversation between Minato and Kushina. The fools decided to give Naruto's clan heir status to Naruko because she was stronger and to keep Naruto from entering the academy because they worried about the nine tails influence on him.

Which made no sense at all because Kushina was the former demon container for Kurama, both the soul and power, and had a much weaker seal, but she became a powerful and trusted kunoichi. It wasn't fair at all for them to keep him from his dream of becoming a strong shinobi. It was then that Naruto started to hate them and his name.

Kurama also never like the name those idiots picked for his kit. I mean really, who would name their kid fishcake? So Naruto asked Kurama to give him a new name. Kurama was happy to and choose Yoko as his new name.

The last memories were the ones that happened right before she met him. Yoko was caught and beaten by a group of shinobi that hunted him down. They tied him to a tree, placed paper bombs on him and the last he saw was a ball of fire coming at him.

The memories stopped and the mental link was finished.

Liling went back to Yoko and him hugging the stone fox. That's when she noticed something she didn't see before, the statue of Kurama had rubies for eyes.

"rubies, he has rubies for eyes ... Master stand back for a minute" said a slightly shocked Liling

A startled Yoko looked up a Liling as he stepped away "is something wrong Liling?"

Liling examined the statue as she spoke "kind of ... when someone does what Kurama did they should turn completely to stone but in very rare cases the soul can fall back into the body and in in that case it's possible to bring them back to life ... YES his soul is intact!"

"so we bring can papa back?! Tell me what to do" said a happy Yoko

"we need a transfusion of demonic chakra, but his chakra won't work it's disintegrating as we speak ... we need demonic chakra from a living ... Of Course! The other tailed beasts. We need to find the other tailed beasts"

Yoko nodded his eyes full of determination "then that's what we'll do. Please, Liling train me to be as strong as possible so I can find the other vessels for the tailed beasts" Liling nodded happily.

Yoko turned and laid his hand on the muzzle of the stone fox "I will bring you back papa, I promise"


	2. Found

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

** Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

Yoko turned and laid his hand on the muzzle of the stone fox "I will bring you back papa, I promise"

XXXXXXXXXX

12 years later ...

A 20 year old Yoko stood in his 'room' in the Namikaze compound next to a table with a map on it. He was using an audio spell so he could listen in on Jiraiya and Minato's conversation. They were talking about the strange disappearances of the tailed beasts from their containers. Apparently someone is going around removing the demons from their hosts without killing the hosts.

_"I don't get it, no one should be able to remove a demon without killing the host, but this is good news in a way because with the demons gone the Akatsuki changed and became a regular mercenary group … the only member who hasn't given up is Tobi and I think he's working with Orochimaru … but this does explain way Naruko hasn't been able to use kyuubi's chakra" said Jiraiya_

_"I don't see how. There's no way anyone could've gotten close enough to Naruko to extract kyubbi 's power from her. She just needs practice"_

A little plush fox with nine tails sat up and said "what are they talking about? When I died my tails died too. Have they not noticed that that brat is just an empty shell and the reason she can't use my power is because it's gone?"

"that would require an IQ above the single digits, Dad" said Yoko and Kurama snickered.

/ AC: Oh, about Kurama, they couldn't leave his soul in the statue so they, meaning Yoko and Liling, moved it ... yes, to a fox plushly ... what! there were limited options.\

Yoko held a chain which had a red crystal shaped like an upside down teardrop attached to it over the map. The crystal was spinning and suddenly stopped and Yoko marked the spot on the map.

_"I wouldn't underestimate this guy, Minato, he or she managed to take all the other demons … well except the two that ran away from their villages, I don't know where they are" admitted Jiraiya_

Yoko smirked as the red crystal stopped again and marked the spot "oh but I do, come on Dad, lets go get Liling and pick up your brothers" red fox plushy hopped on to his shoulder and the painting of a castle that acts as his own pocket dimension hanging in his room turned into a door which they went through.

Minato and Jiraiya continued talking until Kushina came home.

"hi guys, what are you talking about?" asked Kushina as she gave Minato a kiss.

"we were ju-" Jiraiya was cut as Naruko came flying into the room

"uncle Jiraiya! You're here!" she yelled and hugged Jiraiya

The toad sage chuckled as he was tackled by the 20 year old female version of Minato "it's good to see you to Naruko. Your as energetic as always. How would you like to do some training with me?"

Naruko's eyes lit up and they went to train in the training grounds in the back.

Kushina was watching Naruko "Minato, I think it's time I gave her my blade"

Minato nodded "she did master the sword style and she is going to be the clan heir so why not"

"one sec, I'll get it" said Kushina as she raced into the house. Minato stifled a chuckle as he heard crashing from inside as his wife looked for her sword.

"Naruko, come here I have something for you!" Naruko walked over to her mother and watched as Kushina undid the silk cloth revealing a beautiful sword.

"this is the ancient sword 'Crimson Heart'. It has been handed down from clan heir to clan heir. Only those who have Uzumaki blood and has a the heart of an Uzumaki can touch it *zap* OW!" Kushina looked at the burn on her hand and then at the sword in shock "I-I don't understand, it never rejected me before"

"it works fine for me" said Naruko as she slid the blade out of its sheath.

Kushina gave a proud smile before pouting "I wonder why it doesn't like me"

"ummm Kushina-chan, have you picked up the sword since the nine tails attacked?" asked Minato

"no I haven't! something could have gone wrong and it just doesn't recognize me. That must be it!"

Naruko frowned (I'm sorry, but you got it wrong! Why can't you see that? You can't touch the sword because you failed as an Uzumaki. Uzumaki never abandon family, but you did! You forgot about big brother Yoko)

XXXXXXXXXX

"achoooooo!" sneezed Yoko

"bless you master" said Liling, who was in her battle form which was a large red and yellow bird with a white round jewel in her chest.

"thanks, I think someone is talking about me" mused the blonde as he strapped a large scroll to his back just as he sensed someone coming.

Kurama hid in the sleeve of Yoko's long black jacket just as a blonde and red head stepped out of the shadows "Deidara, Sasori long time no see, to what do I owe the pleasure"

Sasori looked at Yoko "we were looking for you Yoko-san, I see you found the last demon vessels" said the red head as he at the two unconscious men on the ground.

Yoko cocked an eyebrow "yes I did, but I doubt that's why you're here because I made it clear the last time we met that I'm sealing the tailed beasts into a summoning scroll so they can't be used and besides I heard you guys became a mercenary group, a damn good one to. Must admit I'm glad you guys took my warning, it would've been a shame if Tobi turned you two into zombies"

Deidara said "yeah thanks for that heads up ... anyway, Pain wanted to discuss something with you"

"by Pain, I assume you mean Yahiko, very well" said Yoko he started walking away

Deidara's jaw dropped "how did he did know Pain's real name and why is he walking in that direction?" whispered the bomb maker to the puppet user who just shook his head completely stunned.

Yoko looked over his shoulder "I'm walking in this direction because it's the way to your new hideout is it not? And as for how I know your leader's name, well that's a secret"

The two mercenaries stood there stunned. They were shocked that the blonde knew so much considering he insisted he was a civilian last time they met. A few seconds later the two snapped out of it and raced after the blonde.

/AC: I know it was a big time skip, but the next couple chapters will have lots of flashbacks that will explain everything\


	3. Allies

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

The two mercenaries stood there stunned. They were shocked that the blonde knew so much considering he insisted he was a civilian last time they met. A few seconds later the two snapped out of it and raced after the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hello Yahiko" the orange haired man looked up from his desk and was shocked to see Yoko standing there with his strange red and yellow bird with a gem embedded into it's chest on his shoulder and Deidara and Sasori behind him.

"Yoko-san it is good to see you again, but how do you know my name?"

Yoko shrugged "the same way I knew ever bodies names the last time and about you and Nagato" he pointed at a red head with purple eyes "magic" all the ninja sweatdropped "anyway, you wanted to speak with me?"

"yes, I wanted to know if you would join us and help us hunt down Tobi"

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no, you see I already belong to an organization" the blonde turned his head revealing a black flame tattoo on his neck making Yahiko frown "but have you considered allying yourselves with Konoha?"

Yahiko raised an eyebrow at the thought "you think that's a possibility?"

"yes, Konoha is aware that you changed careers and they would love to know any thing about Tobi because he was the one who released the nine tails on their village, but if you do go this route could do me a favor and not tell them about me. At least not specifics because I'm sure they would want the person who stole the tailed demons ... that and they don't know it, but we have a painful history and some issues"

Yahiko nodded "of course, we wouldn't be here right now if not for your warning. So we will keep any details about you quiet"

Yoko gave a grateful smile and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Yoko reappeared in a blue light some distance away.

"it has been a while since we saw them, huh Liling."

Liling turned back into her human form "yes, master, 6 years"

** Flashback 6 years ago **

Yoko just finished taking the three tails from and ending the war in Mist. He just left the village with Liling in her bird form perched on his shoulder. He made it to the border when out of nowhere a large sword cut through the air.

Yoko jumped and narrowly dodged the blade. He stood and faced his 7 opponents all of which were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"you're the one stealing the tailed beasts aren't you? Give them to us!" demanded a blue skinned man

"ah the Akatsuki decided to grace me with their presence, you want the tailed beasts you say? hmmm how about no, Kisame" said Yoko

"so you know of me?" smirked Kisame who assumed Naruto reads the bingo book.

"yes and Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, and Kakuzu, you guys can tell Tobi his plan won't work anymore. I'm not just removing the tailed demons, I'm sealing them into a summoning contract" Yoko smirked as all the Akatsuki members jaws dropped.

"are you insane!? That means no one can use their power any more without their permission! And they can't be sealed into people any more! Do you know what you've done?!" screamed Konan

"I destroyed Tobi's moon plan or crescent plan or whatever it is ... you know, when I took the three tails I got a look into his mind. He has a plan B and it involves killing all of you. Don't believe me? Don't care. But if he doesn't freak out when you tell him what I told you or if you see him with a certain snake, run, run as fast as you can"

The Akatsuki had heard enough and they all charged. He stood still until they were almost on him and then released a massive amount of power which made a shockwave that sent them flying and destroying Sasori's puppet.

"w-who are you? What village do you work for?" asked the exposed puppet user

"my name is Yoko and you got me all wrong. I'm not a ninja" he vanished in a white flash.

The Akatsuki just sat there staring at the spot where Yoko stood while wondering how the strongest person they ever met was a _civilian!_

** Flashback end **

"yes it has been a while … lets go home Liling" Yoko snapped his fingers and a door appeared in front of him. He entered the door and walked into a castle. It was the same castle in his painting. He can use the painting or summon it in order to travel to other worlds. He walked up to a door with the same flame emblem on his neck. When he opened it he was met with pandemonium! Chairs were flying! People were fighting!

Yoko smiled as he dodged a chair "home sweet home" he and Liling sat down at the bar and Kurama jumped on to the counter next to a small old man "hey gramps, things still as lively as ever I see, how's Kaede doing?"

The old man is Makarov, the master of the guild known as Fairy Tail "she's fine, her fever is gone and Porlyusica says that you can pick her up tomorrow, so how did the hunt go?"

"Great, I found that last of the Dad's siblings and his new body is almost done!"

Mirajane came over "that's wonderful Yoko! You must be so happy Kurama" the tails of the fox plushy wagged happily.

Makarov held up his hands "Everyone, Yoko has finished his quest and Kurama will soon have a body, let's celebrate!"

Everyone partied for hours. Naruto saw a blonde girl he hasn't seen before "your new here huh?"

The girl smiled "yes I'm Lucy ... oh, you're Yoko of Fairy Tail the youngest wizard saint aren't you?"

Yoko chuckled at Lucy's excitement "yes i'm Yoko it's nice to meet you"

A handsome man with long green hair who's known as Freed walked up to Yoko and whispered "let's have some fun of our own" and he and Yoko slipped out of the party.

The two didn't even make it home. They undressed and started making out in the forest.

Yoko pinned Freed to a tree kissing his neck "Yoko ahhhh" Freed yelped as a calloused finger brushed against his sensitive nipple.

The blonde's hand slipped down to fondle Freed's balls earning more delicious moans "ahhhh Yoko ahhh not there ahhh" stuttered the rune master as he squirmed under Yoko's touch.

Freed's breath came in fast short pants as he thrashed his head back and forth "Yoko ahhhh I'm ahhh cumming!" he came, coating Yoko's hand in his cum.

Yoko looked at his cum covered hand and took a lick "delicious" Freed blushed at his lovers actions and moaned as Yoko slipped a cum coated digit into the rune master's tight hot channel.

Freed wanted to play to so when a second digit was pushed into him he reached out and began pumping Yoko's large manhood making the blonde groan "ahhh fuck ahh Freed"

The green haired man screamed as Yoko found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and began caressing it. Freed was so overwhelmed with pleasure he didn't notice two more fingers get pushed into him "Yoko ahh stop I don't want to cum again without you in me" he pleaded

Yoko bit back a groan as he admired the very flushed sexy and horny man before him "get on all fours"

Freed did as told and got on his hands and knees "Yoko don't hold back" he mewled as he felt the tip of Yoko's cock press against his entrance.

Yoko plunged into Freed with one thrust and slammed into that sweet bundle of nerves. That was more than enough to send the rune master over the edge for a second time, but tightening of Freed's heat during his second orgasm didn't slow down Yoko's powerful thrusts.

Freed moaned wantonly and clawed at the ground looking for anything to grab on to "so hot aahhhha" Yoko moved his hand up Freed's body to play with his nipples.

"Yoko ahhhh Yoko ahhh cumming"

"me too let's cum together" groaned Yoko

They both came, Freed's seed splashed onto the ground as he was filled with Yoko's hot seed.

The two lovers laid on the ground with Yoko spooning Freed.

"I love you Yoko"

"I love you Freed"


	4. Naruko's Nostalgia

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

The two lovers laid on the ground with Yoko spooning Freed.

"I love you Yoko"

"I love you Freed"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko's younger twin sister Naruko was in the attic stacking up her brother's old paintings. Yoko wanted to get rid of them, but he kept putting it off because of missions so Naruko is giving him a hand. She was always amazed at Yoko's talent in painting.

She pulled a painting off the wall and gazed at it. It was painted when they were six. The painting was of a large fox with nine tails and a happy laughing little blonde boy sitting on the fox's back. Naruko giggled and set the painting on the pile and pulled another off the wall. She felt sad when she looked at this painting. It was a painting of the Namikaze compound from the outside. You could see Minato, Kushina and herself eating dinner inside, but there was a small boy outside huddled up next to the door.

Naruko shook her head sadly "I can't believe how stupid I was, I'd probably still be if it wasn't for that day"

**Flashback 11 and a half years ago – five months after Yoko met Liling**

"what's wrong Naruko? You start at the academy tomorrow and become a strong ninja like me and your Mom. You should happy!" smiled Minato

"but Daddy, I don't know if I want be a ninja" said an eight year old Naruko

Minato gave a concerned look "that's a shame … who will protect your brother then?"

An eight year old Naruko was worried "why? What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Naruto said he didn't want to be a ninja so he isn't going to the academy, but someone should be there to protect him if for some reason your Mom and I can't … but I won't force you to be a ninja"

"it's ok Daddy, I'll go to the academy and become really strong to keep big brother safe" smiled Naruko

Minato grinned "thank you Naruko, I'm so proud of you … your Mom and I will be out for a little bit, can you hold down the fort while we're gone"

Naruko nodded as Kushina came down the stairs wearing a pretty blue dress "ready to go Minato"

"yep let's go, be good Naruko" the youngest Namikaze smiled as her parents went on their monthly 'date night' whatever that's supposed to mean.

/AC: Being only eight she didn't understand what that meant.\

After a few minutes she got an idea "I know, I'll go tell Naruto that I'll become strong and protect him"

She went upstairs and knocked on Naruto's door. When she didn't get an answer she went in. Naruko looked and saw that no one was there. She searched all over the house, in the basement, in the study, under Naruto's bed, but found nothing.

Naruko pouted "where is big brother? I know, he's out side!" she raced out doors to look for her brother.

She ran towards the park and saw light from a fire. She went to see what is was. As she got closer she heard people yelling 'kill the demon' or 'you deserve to die, monster'. She turned the corner saw the fire were torches and there on the ground was the bloodied and broken body of her brother.

Her whole world seemed to shatter and something inside her snapped. Naruko took one of her kunai, but before she could use it someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Naruko struggled as hard as she could. Her big brother needed her!

"Naruko, calm down, that's just an illusion. They only think they're hurting me"

Naruko stopped struggling and looked at her captor. The person who grabbed her was Naruto!

Naruko burst into tears "Naruto-nii your *sob* ok! I *sob* I thought they hurt you *sniffle* ... illusion? Why are they trying to hurt you and why can you make illusions? Mom and Dad said you didn't want to be a ninja"

**Flashback over**

She never forgot the look on her brother's face that day. It was one of pure shock and betrayal. Yoko told her everything after that. How the villagers thought he was a demon and would torture him. Who Kurama is and that he saved his life. How he didn't see Minato and Kushina as parents because they forced him to stay out of the academy and took the clan title from him and did nothing to stop the villagers. And finally, that he changed his name from Naruto to Yoko.

Naruko whipped a tear from her eyes and continued packing. She reached over for the last painting, but tripped on an old easel. She got up and put the wobbly easel back on its feet. She noticed the time and decided to finish this later. Naruko closed up the attic and went down stairs. While changing into fresh clothes for dinner she saw an orange flame mark on her hip and smiled.

**Flashback 11 years ago**

Just after her parents said goodnight Yoko slipped into Naruko's room and whispered "Naruko wake up" Naruko got up "you know how I told you about my portal magic. That I can jump to a different world by using magic threads to make a doorway. Well, I found a really cool world! It's a world called Earthland. I went there and found a little girl looking for her father. Her name was Cana and her father worked at a place called Fairy Tail. I helped her find her father and they let me join. I'm a member of Fairy Tail! Come on, I want you to meet them"

Naruko and Yoko went to Yoko's and tapped the painting of a castle on the wall. The painting turned into a door. They went through the doorway and into a castle courtyard with a series of doors the seemed to not be attached to any thing. Yoko went to one door that had a flame emblem on it and opened it.

**Flashback over**

Meeting everyone at Fairy Tail and becoming a member was the happiest moment of Naruko's life!

She can go back and forth between worlds thanks to her brother giving her permission to use the magic doors. Even though her parents tricked her she wanted to give them a chance, so she stayed on mostly in the ninja world, but she knew she had a place to go if things got tough. Yoko usually stayed in Earthland, but if she was ever in trouble he'd sense it through Naruko's mark and will go to her or his magic doorways will bring her to Fairy Tail. All Fairy Tail members are now tied to Yoko's doorways for safety.

That was a great thing because she some times needed help on missions, like one mission to Wave that started as a C rank, but turned into an A rank ...

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Naruko standing in front of the Bridge builder Tazuna trying to defend him, but with her teammates gone ... ran away, and her sensei Kakashi out cold things weren't looking good.

"you're a brave one, it's a shame I have to kill you, but that's the job" Zabuza raised his blade and brought it down. Naruko shut her eyes and waited ... and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Yoko standing in front of her wearing large metal gauntlets on his hands, which held the blade.

Yoko looked at her with a comforting smile "are you alright Naruko? ... and what are you doing fighting an A rank missing nin?" he asked whiled Zabuza was wondering if he was seeing double because of too much sake since both Naruko and this new guy, Yoko, looked exactly alike, from the blonde hair to the whisker marks.

Naruko smiled "we were hired for a C rank, but our client lied, it's an A rank mission" she shot a glare at Tazuna.

Yoko smirked "I'll make sure you pay for that Tazuna" the bridge builder was very scared.

"don't hurt him Yoko-nii, he had his reasons"

Yoko blinked "I see scarecrow, but where's pinky and duck boy?"

"they ran away, you seem more tense that usual, you ok?" asked Naruko

"Freed is mad at me and I don't know why" said Yoko with a pout.

"it's probably because you're not spending time with him, he does like you know"

Yoko whacked his face with his free hand, which hurt since he had metal gauntlets on both hands "he likes me, how did I miss that!?"

A tic mark appeared Zabuza's temple, he didn't like being ignored, he was one of the seven swordsmen and has a big ass blade, people don't ignore him! "cut the chit chat already!" he pulled back his blade and slashed at Yoko. Yoko's gauntlets disappeared and in their place was a sword, which he used to block the large sword.

"get scarecrow and Tazuna out of here Naruko" yelled her twin.

After getting them to safety she watched her brother trade blows with an A rank swordsman and it looked like he was winning. Zabuza shot a large water dragon at Yoko and while Yoko was distracted with that the mist nin appeared behind him. Just as Zabza brought the blade down on Yoko the blonde vanished in a blue light and reappeared above Zabuza with his gauntlets out. Yoko punched Zabuza and sent him flying.

Yoko stepped closer and saw three sebon needles head towards Zabuza, he caught the needles "now now don't be shy, come out Haku" the mist duo was shocked "I took a second to search your mind while we were fighting ... if it were possible to jump to a different world to escape those hunter nin until the war in mist was settled, would you?"

Zabuza scoffed "if that was even possible, hell ya"

A door appeared next to Yoko "step into my office"

**Flashback over**

"Naruko, guess who came to visit, Mikoto! Come and say hi" yelled her mother from downstairs.

"Coming" Naruko took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. She hated Mikoto! She hurt Yoko a number of times and though Yoko never said it, Naruko was positive that it was Mikoto Uchiha who nearly killed her brother twelve years ago.

She went downstairs and was fighting the urge to kill as Mikoto hugged her. Naruko showed great restraint as the Uchiha bragged about her sons and family. When she couldn't tolerate any more she said that she felt like training and went upstairs to get her gear. She stopped in her brother's room first to collect herself before she committed murder.

_'how's her training going?'_ came Mikoto's voice

Naruko raised an eyebrow as she heard crystal clear voices in the room from people who were downstairs. She looked around the room and found an audio spell "big brother you bonehead" she was going to remove the spell, but then she heard something shocking.

_'wonderfully, there was only one hiccup and that was those inconvenient stomach pains that forced me to visit to the hospital three years ago. it figures something like that would happen to me when I'm training Naruko'_

Naruko clutched her chest as if her mother's words actually caused her pain. Kushina either didn't know or didn't care, but those pains were labor pains! Kushina gave birth to her and Yoko's baby sister Kaede! When Kushina collapsed three years ago during a training session Naruko freaked out and called Yoko and they took her to the hospital. She gave birth to a baby girl and Yoko was the first to hold her, but Kushina thought it was a waste of time and immediately forced Naruko to keep training leaving the newborn at the hospital. Yoko brought the girl home and took care of her, but after seven days past without Minato or Kushina acknowledging the baby Yoko took her to Earthland. Naruko named her Kaede, which meant maple, for her pretty auburn hair. That is not INCONVENIENT!

_'she's grown up beautifully'_ came Mikoto's vioce

_'well, what do you think?'_

_'she will make a lovely wife for Sasuke or Itachi'_

Naruko's jaw dropped "Oh Hell No!"

She removed the spell before going to her room and grabbing her gear. She had an intense urge to destroy something.

She went downstairs and turned to the two women "can I ask you guys something?"

"of course honey" said Kushina

"well I really like someone, but I don't know how to go speak to that person, any advice?" asked in a deceptively curious and sweet tone as she pretended to confide in the them.

"is this person hot?" asked Mikoto who was unaware of the blonde's urge to slam the Uchiha's face into the glass table.

"smoking hot" smiled Naruko with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Naruko mentally scowled when the two women exchange smiles. They apparently thought it was an Uchiha boy she liked.

"sweety, you should just be yourself" said Kushina

"you're right, I'll just ask her out and see what happens. Thanks, I'm going to train. Be back by dinner" Naruko turned and smirked as she left. She could actually hear Mikoto's and Kushina's jaws hit the floor. It's no surprise. She never confided in her parents about her sexuality ... or anything really, only Yoko ... and her girlfriend Mirajane.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato walked though door to see Kushina making dinner "hello love, how was you day?" he asked as he drank some tea his wife handed him.

"did you know Naruko is gay?"

Minato did a classic spit take "What!? No I didn't! she never told me" Kushina told him about earlier and both parents were a little hurt that Naruko never said anything until now.

Jiraiya popped his head in "hey where's Naruko? I found a weapons shop she-"

*crash* Jiraiya was cut off by a loud crash in the attic.

"what was that?" asked Minato as he, Jiraiya and Kushina went to investigate. They lowered the attic stairs and went up.

"WOW, honey was the attic finished when we got the house?" wondered Kushina as she looked at the large finished attic that had huge windows and a dome part in the ceiling. /AC: Yoko used a little magic to fix the place up ... ok, a lot of magic, the place was a dump!\

"no I don't think so, at least no one said anything ... it looks like this is what fell ... an easel? What is an easel doing here?" said Minato. No one in the family is good at drawing ... they have good handwriting for seals, but can't draw anything other than stick figures.

They started looking around and Jiraiya found a book and started reading "hey guys, I think this is Naruto's hiding spot. I just found his ... diary ... dear god!"

"what's wrong?" asked Kushina she and Minato ran over and started reading the diary. Page after page describing beatings and torture of the most brutal kind that he suffered at the hands of the villagers. Naruto writes about how he was at first upset that that he was forced to stay out of the academy, but he no longer is because he wants nothing in common with 'those hypocritical bastards' as he calls them.

Kushina is a hypocrite because even though she had the entire demon trapped behind a seal 20 times weaker than his, she could follow her dream, but he wasn't allowed.

Minato was a hypocrite because he preaches love and acceptance, but he lets people torture his son.

And they were both horrid parents because they never gave him any attention ... forget the fact that they never gave him a gift ... they never even gave him a hug and the only creature he considers family is the nine tails. The only reason he didn't move out when they disowned him was because the ninja who hate him would have a field day hunting him down. He also hates the name they gave and prefers to be called Yoko.

His sister, Naruko is a idiot who clings to him and doesn't seem to care or notice that he's is usually injured because of the villagers, but she is probably the only one he cares for even if it hurts when she shows off her training in front of him.

/AC - Yoko stopped writing in the dairy 12 years ago, he's clearly much closer to Naruko now\

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were shocked and disgusted at what they read. Shocked because they never knew and disgusted with the villagers ... and at themselves for not noticing.

"I'm gonna go check this out. How the hell did we not see this happening?" said a worried Jiraiya as he vanished in a puff of smoke and left the two heartbroken parents by themselves.

Kushina started going through the paintings, but Minato stopped her "Kushina we can't go through his paintings"

"but Minato we screwed up so badly! I want to know more about my baby and what has happened to him" pleaded Kushina

Minato had tears in his eyes as he said "I know we messed up, but we only know that because we invaded his privacy by reading his diary. We can't invade his privacy any more"

*poof* Jiraiya reappeared in a puff of smoke

"you guys have medical records for Naruto, right?" asked the toad sage

Minato raised an eyebrow "of course, why?" neither Jiraiya or Minato noticed Kushina start going through the paintings.

"well ... I can't find anything. I found Naruko's, yours, and Kushina's records, but I can't find anything on Naruto- I mean Yoko. I did over hear someone say 'the fox hunts are going great, but who's in the lead now?' it's a sick thought, but I think someone took the records and is using them to keep score"

Minato felt sick. It was like these people thought torturing his child was a game!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kushina's scream made both men run to her side. They found her on the floor starring in horror at the only painting on the wall.

Minato looked at the painting "Jiraiya-sensei I want you to find that score sheet and use any means necessary " said the blonde hokage who was clearly angered by the painting.

Jiraiya looked at the painting. It was painted when Yoko was 9 according to the date. It was a painting of Yoko's plain boring room with one change. There on the bed were a pair of white shorts that that had a large blood stain on the back. The title of the painting was 'pure no more'.

Jiraiya was too disgusted to speak so he just nodded and left, leaving two very broken people behind.

/AC - for those who have been following the story, your right, Liling would never have allowed someone to hurt Yoko. The villagers were so angry that he lived through the attack when he was 8 that they have been trying to find more ways to hurt him, but Liling uses illusions that look like Yoko to lead them away ... and in case your interested one of those illusions fell on an ant hill … that's right! They raped an anthill! Yoko was sad that they would try and hurt him in such a horrible way so he painted that picture. It's a picture of what could've been, but they don't know that\


	5. Ice Ice Momma

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

Jiraiya was too disgusted to speak so he just nodded and left, leaving two very broken people behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the forest of Magnolia ...

"ok, you ready Dad?" asked Yoko as he finished the magic circle and stood aside next to Liling, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed and Makarov. In Freed's arms was a little girl with blue eyes and auburn hair.

Kurama sat in the circle "I'm ready"

Yoko nodded "ok Bickslow is going to hold your soul steady while Liling and I open the gate where your new body is"

"alright, ... hey why are they here?" the plushy pointed at Laxus and Makarov.

"they're here to make sure I don't accidentally turn you into a bunny or something"

Kurama's eyes widened "wait a second, no one told me about possible bunnyfication-"

"lets begin!" yelled Yoko

Several things happened at once ...

Bickslow popped Kurama's soul out of the plushy and held it in the middle of the magic circle ...

A portal opened up and a flood of energy consumed the soul ...

The soul became red ...

"THE SHOCK WAVE IS COMING" yelled Yoko as he saw sparks fly off his Dad's soul.

Everyone got back behind Makarov as he increased in size to block the shock wave and Laxus ate the electricity that sprang from the soul. Kurama's soul was now stable and they just had to wait. It was only a few seconds later a demonic claw sprouted from the soul ... then a furry leg ... then three more furry legs ... fluffy ears ... a snout ... and one by one nine tails appeared. Before they knew it they were staring at a massive demon fox.

Yoko grinned, while his friends jaws dropped "you look like your old self Dad!"

Kurama flexed a colossal paw **"yes, I feel like my old self as well"**

"yay Jiji!" clapped the little girl.

**"I'm coming little kit" **the demon chuckled and shrank down to the size of a pony so Freed could the girl on him. He used chakra to hold the girl to him as he leapt a way.

The little girl laughed and cheered, she looked at Yoko "come on Daddy" Yoko smiled and waved.

Laxus frowned "you should tell Kaede eventually"

The wizard saint sighed "I know, Naruko and I plan on telling her on her fourth birthday"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mirajane saw everyone enter the Fairy Tail "it's about time you guys got here, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy stole an S class mission" she exclaimed with worry.

"WHAT?" they all yelled ... except Kaede who was playing with Kurama's tails.

Makarov had a tick mark on his head "when did this happen?"

"last night, Evergreen thought she saw Happy near the top floor and when I went to check the mission board this morning after you guys left an S rank was gone" she said.

The guild master yelled "someone go get them!"

Yoko sighed "I'll go grab them" he knelt down next to Kaede "Kaede I have to bring back Natsu ok, keep your Jiji out of trouble"

The little girl giggled as Yoko kissed her forehead "ok Daddy"

Kurama's eyes shifted guiltily **"trouble? what trouble do I get into?"**

"need I bring up that hot spring incident" smirked the blonde mage

**"that was Makarov's idea!" **shouted the fox defensively.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed "Master is this true?"

Fairy Tail's guild master was sweating bullets "oh look at the time, you better go Yoko before they do something stupid"

"yeah sure, lets go Liling" the beautiful familiar warped into her feathery battle form and perched on Yoko's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

All the women in the guild glared at Makarov "well master ... we're all waiting"

Freed scooped up Kaede and took her outside to play while Makarov and Kurama were left to face the penalty for lecherous behavior.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko came home and found that her parents weren't there again and Jiraiya has been acting strange too. They were all so distant and sad for some reason. Personally she didn't care, this was better than being criticized constantly about training more.

The blonde stopped mid step when she saw a small brown book on her Father's desk ... it looked familiar ...

She picked it up "this ... THIS IS YOKO'S DIARY" Naruko ran into the attic and started counting the paintings. she had 30 paintings per stack and there were 4 stacks so there should be 121 including the one still on the wall ...

109 ... 12 paintings were gone!

"Shit ... I have to find those paintings" she pulled out a scroll and sealed the diary and remaining paintings away "now where would they put them ... if Father had the diary in his study then maybe ..." the blonde went into Minato's study.

After searching for a few minutes she found a storage seal tucked under the desk. She opened it and found 9 paintings, but where were the last three?

Someone entered the house "Naruko are you home?" called Minato

Naruko sealed paintings into the scroll with the others and went into the kitchen "yes Dad, what's up? You look tired" the kunoichi glanced at the bags under the hokage's eyes.

Minato smiled "it's nothing, I've been busy that's all" he went into his study and started rummaging around "where is it?" he muttered.

"did you lose something? If you tell me what it is I can help look" offered Naruko

The hokage shook his head "no it's not important, I have a meeting so I'll see you at dinner" Minato kissed her on the forehead and left, but Naruko could tell he was worried about what he couldn't find. Was he really looking for the diary? If so, then why hide it? Why haven't they said anything to her?

Yoko's sister just shook off the thoughts and continued searching for the paintings ...

She found them under her parents bed ...

This time she wasn't going to let them lay around so she went to her brother's room and tapped the painting. The painting changed into a door and she went in ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaede came running back into the guild with Freed chasing after her. She saw Makarov and Kurama unconscious on the ground of the guild hall before running into someone and falling on her butt.

"are you ok Kaede?" asked an orange haired man with glasses surrounded by women.

"I'm fine" she sniffled as the man gently picked her up causing hearts to fly out of the women's eyes.

One woman squealed "Oh my god, she's so cute! Is she yours Loki?'

Loki laughed "no she's the daughter of a friend of me"

Freed smiled "you shouldn't run off like that Kaede" he said as he walked up to them.

"so tell me sweety, who 's your mommy?" asked another woman who was hanging around Loki.

Kaede blinked and looked at Freed ''Freed are you my mommy?"

The rune master turned a bright shade of red "no I'm not your mommy"

The girl pouted "but mommies love daddies right? You love daddy right so that makes you my mommy"

"it doesn't work like that" stuttered a nervous Freed.

The little girl turned her big blue eyes to Loki "will you be my mommy Loki?"

The orange haired wizard blushed and started sweating bullets "I umm well err ... Mirajane, a little help over here!"

Lisanna smiled "sorry guys, sis is busy"

The little girl turned and saw a blonde woman kissing Mirajane "Big sissy!" she held her hands out as her sister Naruko came over and picked her up out of Loki's arms.

Naruko smiled "are you causing Loki and Freed trouble?" she asked as se tickled the little girl.

Kaede giggled "no sissy"

A relieved Loki leaned over and chuckled "yeah she's no trouble" he said as she tried to take his glasses.

The green haired wizard chuckled "so Naruko, are you staying a while?"

"not long, I wanted to give Yoko his old paintings ... where is he?"

"Daddy went to get Natsu" pouted the three year old.

"really? oh well, lets play a while" Kaede cheered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the cursed island of Galuna ...

"wait Natsu don't go near him!" yelled Gray, but the pink haired wizard ran at the man calling himself the Cold Emperor.

The emperor in the mask fired an ice spell at Natsu ... but hit Yoko, who appeared in a flash, instead.

Natsu's jaw dropped "Yoko! Oh crap are we in trouble"

Gray yelled "that isn't the problem right now! Yoko get out of here that ice covering your body can explode!"

The cold emperor laughed "Yoko Fairy Tail's portal wizard and the youngest wizard saint, it'd be nice to test my magic on you"

*Boom* the ice covering Yoko exploded ...


End file.
